Succession
Succession is the ninth episode of Red vs. Blue: Singularity. It aired on May 4, 2019 for FIRST members and May 11, 2019 for the general public. It is the 348th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Donut *Washington *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Caboose *Sister *Carolina *Tucker *Lopez (Everwhen timeline) *Freckles (Everwhen timeline) *Doc (Mentioned only) Agents of Chrovos *Chrovos *Genkins Other *Locus (Everwhen timeline) *Felix (Everwhen timeline) *Lopez 2.0 (Everwhen timeline) *Kimball (Everwhen timeline) *Meta (Everwhen timeline) *Zealots (Everwhen timeline) Plot Tucker searches for anything different during the battle and finds Genkins possessing Lopez 2.0 in the Mantis, killing Federal Army of Chorus Soldiers to try and have the Reds and Blues win, causing a paradox. Genkins, upon being confronted by Tucker, tries to shoot Tucker with the Mantis' Rocket Launcher Turret, however Tucker is completely unaffected due to Chrovos' firewall. Tucker destroys Lopez 2.0 identically to how Donut did originally, forcing Genkins to leave. Tucker then reluctantly ensures the Reds and Blues lose the fight, going as far as to shoot Lopez in the back of the head. After going to the New Republic Headquarters, Genkins jumps into Tucker's neural implant and tries to manipulate him into killing Felix before his betrayal. Tucker rejects and says he's going along with Donut's plan. After Genkins laughs this off, Tucker explains how the Chorus civil war was the worst moments of his life, but caused him to become a leader. Ever since leaving Chorus, he tried acting as he envisioned a leader should, rather than how he actually was, which is stepping up and making decisions when problems arise, which Donut is doing a better job at at the moment, who he puts his faith into. Furious, Genkins jumps from his implants. Tucker reunites with the other Reds and Blues at an arranged rendezvous point on Iris, and tells Donut everything went smoothly. Sarge approaches Donut and asks what it means when he blacks out for a second, only to be told that means he caused a paradox. Sarge panics and leaves to go fix it. Donut begins to doubt himself and his plan, but Tucker encourages him and tells him he's done a good job, even admitting he may need to relearn a thing or two from Donut. Donut then travels to Valhalla and confronts Genkins (who is possessing the Meta) and tells him that he's severely outnumbered now and can't create anymore paradoxes and can't do anything to stop them. He then warns him that Chrovos is just using him and even if he succeeds, Chrovos will kill him in the end. Genkins leaves without a word. Back on Iris, Washington and Carolina reflect on their past. Carolina apologises once again to Wash which he tells her not to worry about it and he has braced himself for their final stop. Carolina realises he means the first paradox and must get shot in the neck once again and regain his ensuing brain damage. Wash tries to comfort Carolina and says he will manage it if it means saving the universe. Wash then leaves to get ready while Carolina begins crying. Genkins returns to Chrovos' prison, who demands to know why the paradoxes are disappearing. Genkins admits that the Reds and Blues have been saved and are fixing history. Chrovos scorns him for his failure and tells him the other Cosmic Powers will kill him for his treason against them. Genkins tells her he has a plan but needs most of their power otherwise he can't do anything effective. While she initially rejects due to the amount he needs requiring more than she can take back, Genkins manipulates her into doing so by saying she can get it all back once she is freed by stealing it from others. Chrovos agrees and gives Genkins most of her power, causing her to turn white and collapse to the floor. After gaining her power, Genkins reveals his true intentions by getting around her firewall and killing the Reds and Blues by manipulating others to kill them, then cause enough paradoxes to destroy her prison so Genkins can come back and steal the rest of her power. Washington and the other Reds and Blues return to the Underwater Lair during their escape, intending for Wash to get shot and fix everything. Washington approaches the position and throws his gun on the ground and braces himself for the shot. As the bullet is fired by one of the Zealots and approaches his neck, Genkins arrives and freezes time with his newly received powers. He gets rid of the bullet and gleefully proclaims that he is going to clear his "To do list" now he has all the time in the world and once time resumes, they won't be able to breathe, laughing as he walks away. Transcript Fade into Crash Site Bravo Past-Locus: Surrender now...and I promise only to kill the mercenary. Past-Grif: Oh yeah! You and what army? Past-Locus: The Federal Army of Chorus The Federal Soldiers begin to de-cloak Tucker: Alright, what’s different? Locus is with the Feds, Felix is acting all good guy, and Freckles is fighting- A missile comes out of nowhere and takes out a group of Fed soldiers Dos.OGenkins: Cómo se dice “Engaging-o target-as” Past-Sarge: Great shot, Dos.O! Tucker: What? That’s not right! Past-Wash: Get to cover! Past-Felix: I thought that thing was malfunctioning. Tucker: It’s supposed to be! Tucker runs up to Past-Wash Past-Wash: Let’s give our bots some backup Dos.OGenkins: (Maniacal laughter) Dos.O destroys more Fed soldiers and a Warthog Past-Locus: Target those drones! Tucker: We’re gonna win...? Past-Wash: That’s the spirit. Keep pushing. Tucker: Come on, think Tucker. How did we stop Dos.O last time? Past-Grif: Donut, toss me more future cubes! Tucker: That’s right! It was...Donut? Past-Donut: Yeah!(Laughs). Who else wants a taste of the Big D? Dos.O continues to take out Fed soldiers Tucker: (sigh...) Sorry, everybody. Tucker grabs a future cube and runs away Past-Grif: Hey, where are you going? Tucker runs up to Dos.O Tucker: Genkins! Dos.OGenkins: Que? No! How do you people keep finding me?! Dos.O fires a rocket at Tucker Past-Wash: Tucker! Past-Felix: What the fuck is your robot doing?! The smoke from the Rocket disappears and Tucker stands unharmed Tucker: Gods can’t hurt a Shisno, Genkins. And your accent is shit. Tucker throws the future cubes at Dos.O’s feet and traps him inside. Tucker runs away Past-Wash: What are you doing? Past-Simmons: They’re pushing back! Past-Felix: Our left flank is completely open! Tucker runs over to Red base Tucker: Son of a bitch... Tucker throws the future cube into the land mines, destroying Dos.O. Genkins stops possessing it Past-Washoff-screen: Come on, everyone pull it together, we can still do this! Tucker: (sighs) No, you can’t. A sticky detonator bomb gets stuck to Freckles Past-Felix: Everyone! Down! The bomb explodes, taking out Freckles Past-Caboose: Freckles! No! Locus de-cloaks and shoots Wash with a rail gun Past-Simmons: Wash! Past-Sarge: You bastards stay away from my men! If anyone’s gonna kill 'em, it’s gonna be- Locus shoots Sarge with the railgun Past-Grif: Sarge?! Felix shoots a grenade near Donut knocking him out Past-Felix: Damnit! They got Donut, everyone fall back! Past-Caboose: Where is Tucker!? Tucker stands at Red Base watching the battle Past-Lopez: what’s happening Tucker: Oh, Lopez. I kinda forgot you were here. Past-Lopez: need to get out of here. Go! Tucker: I dunno know what you said, Lopez... but I’m sorry for this. Tucker aims his rifle at Lopez and fires as the screen cuts to black Past-Felixoff-screen: There was nothing you could've done differently. Tuckeroff-screen: Yeah, I know. Cut to the New Republic base Tucker: Wash just had to be on the other side of that cave-in. That's just... how that moment plays out. Past-Felix: Well, that’s... one way of looking at it. Tucker: Still. (Grunts)It hurts to lose. Past-Felix: That’s war, Tucker. Not everyone- Tucker: -Not everyone makes it back. Genkins voice can be heard telling Tucker what to do Genkins: Kill him. Tucker: Who said that? Past-Felix: Uhh... Not really a quote. Just something I tend to say. Guess you do too. Tucker: Oh, uh- Genkins: Kill him before he betrays you all! Tucker: Where are you?! Past-Felix: I... told you we’re at headquarters. A-A-Are you okay...? Genkins: Your armor’s AI module. But, that’s not important. Picture it. Tucker: Get out! Past-Felix: Okay, I can... see you need a minute. Genkins: Your sword sliding between his ribs. Finding his black heart. Why not indulge your desires before time crumbles around you? Tucker: It won’t, because Donut has a plan and I’m sticking to it. Genkins: (laughter) Past-Felix: Wait, what? Genkins: Donut? A plan by Donut will surely lead us to victory. (laughingly snorts) Tucker: This was one of the worse moments of my life. But it reminded me of something. I became a leader on Chorus. And since we left it, I’ve been trying to act how I thought a leader should. Cool, macho, totally self-confident. But, somehow I forgot that I wasn’t any of those things while I was actually leading. I was scared all the time. Constantly second guessing myself. But when shit got bad, I was the one to step up and make a decision. That’s all it is. And right now, Donut’s doing a better job of that than anyone. So yeah, I’ve got faith. What’ve you got? Genkins: Ugh...! This isn’t over... Genkins time travels away. Felix and Kimball stand watching Tucker Past-Felix: ...Okay, yeah, he has so much concussion. Tucker time travels back to Iris and walks up to Donut Tucker: Hey, man. You in there? I mean, like- Donut: Yep, welcome to the rendezvous. How’d it go on Chorus? Tucker: We lost, just like we were supposed to. Sarge walks up to them Sarge: Donut, umm... what does it mean when everything goes... kinda... out of focus...? Donut: It means you've made a paradox. Sarge: Oh! Neat. No reason for asking whatsoever. Just, uh... what if, you know... theoretical hypothetical I gotta go do something not related to this, bye. Sarge unpossesses himself Past-Sarge: We should build a water slide! Past-Sarge walks away Donut: Ah, dear. Maybe I haven’t done a good enough job explaining- Tucker: Hey, you're doing great man. Donut: I... really? Tucker: Yeah, I think I could re-learn a thing or two from you Donut: Wow! (Laughs) I don’t know about all that. Tucker: Just take the compliment, you angsty bitch. Tucker walks away Donut: Okay. Donut un-possesses himself and time travels back to Season 7, back in Valhalla The Meta: (Growls) Donut: I know that’s you, Genkins. The MetaGenkins: (Growls) Donut: Oh, boy. Meta’s scary. (Clears throat) Look, you can possess the Meta or Church or even our armor, but you can only do one at a time. And we’re a team now. We outnumber you. You gotta stop. The MetaGenkins: (Grunts) Donut walks up to him Donut: I’ll take that as a "no". But you should ask yourself, is Chrovos gonna give you what you wanted? Look how O’Malley ended up. She doesn’t share power. She takes it. What if all your work... is for nothing? Genkins un-possesses the Meta Donut: Oh, thank god. For a second there, I thought I was talking to the... The Meta: (Growls) Donut: -the, uh... Actual Meta. Meta growls and charges at Donut when the screen cuts back to Iris where Wash and Carolina stand on a cliffedge Wash: I had no idea our lives were so- Carolina: -Don’t say it. Wash: Come on, fun! Admit it. And much needed friend time. Carolina: I see you more as a brother at this point Wash: Cause you can’t get rid of me? Carolina: (laughs) Wash: Knowing your siblings were a bunch of mad-cap AI, I prefer friends Carolina: (laughs and sighs) I know we worked this out, but I’m really sorry, Wash Wash: Hey, you gave me some time without a brain injury. I’m thankful for that. I’m at peace with what’s next. Carolina: What do you mean? Wash: (sighs) Our last mission. Carolina: This is our last mission. Wait, there’s no mission here, is there. (sniffs) You didn’t bring me here for that. Wash: No. Carolina: You’re going to fix the last paradox, the original. You’re saying goodbye. Wash: Goodbye? I was still me wasn’t I? Cerebral Hypoxia, it’s manageable. It’s a small price to pay for saving the universe. Right? Carolina? Carolina: Yeah. Wash: You know I love you right? Carolina: (sighs) I love you too. Wash time travels away leaving Carolina crying before she eventually time travels as well Genkins exits the Everwhen portal into Chrovos’ prison room Chrovos: Ah, my second favorite companion. Genkins: Ugh Chrovos: Don’t feel bad. I’ve known the utter silence of confinement for longer. Genkins: (sighs) Chrovos: Sorry, dear, it’s just- Chrovos pulls up the Singularity Chrovos: -I haven’t seen a new crack in hours, and they seem to be disappearing. Do you have something to tell me, Genkins? Genkins: The Shisno. They’re awake. Chrovos thinks for a moment before walking away Chrovos: What did you think of time? Genkins: Look, I-I didn’t factor Washington into the- Chrovos: -Come on! Opinions! The order in which things occurred was that agreeable? Can you think? Did you know that at the moment of the Big Bang, the universe occupied one small spot? That time expands with space, but in that moment, before space, still time. A bath of it. I long to pause it, to lie there with truth and fact, cause and effect cast off like tight clothes so overtaken with oneness. But I no longer need that little orgy, Genkins, because you have utterly... FUCKED ME! You have failed, the gods will tear you apart. My one remaining Hope is that they’ll do it... somewhere in, here... so, I can watch. Genkins: Do... Do you really think I don’t have a plan? You forced Donut back through time. You decided where in time he was placed. If I can do the same to the Reds and Blues, I can keep the blighters out of the way! Have free reign to create all the paradoxes I like! Chrovos: You don’t have the power to do that. Genkins: So, give-me-more. Chrovos: That would require most of my energy. Too much for me to even take back. Are you an idiot, or do you just think that I am? Genkins walks closer to Chrovos Genkins: Without your full power, I can’t achieve anything worth mentioning out there! My best shot is freeing you. Once you kill the Shisno and absorb their energy, something I can’t do- Chrovos: I’ll be the more powerful one again. (Laughs) You’re a canny one. Genkins walks backwards and Chrovos takes down the Singularity Chrovos: We really are related. Genkins: I don’t see that you have a choice. Chrovos begins to give her energy to Genkins before falling to the ground, powerless Chrovos: There’s so little of me left... Hurry... Genkins: You know... You know...! I’ve just had an even-bet-ter-plan! Oh-ho, go me! Chrovos: What...? Genkins: Okay listen, listen. Best plan ever. I can’t harm the Shisno, but anyone a God can convince to can. Any old cyclops seems to be able to give them a proper thrashing...! Your Shisno firewall is a bit shit, really, isn’t it? Chrovos: You... you little shit... Genkins pulls up the Singularity Genkins: (Laughs) How about this? I hold the Reds and Blues somewhere out of the way, then, weaken your prison again til’ it’s ready to shatter. Same. Old. Plan. But then, I just... bink! Have the Shisno killed! Drrrrink up all that power for myself! Chrovos: No... Genkins: But I’ll come and visit, grandma. Once I’m all juiced up on Shisnos, I’ll pry you out of there like an oyster. (Laughs) And slide you down my throat. Genkins walks towards the portal Genkins: (Laughs) Listen to me. I’ve spent too long with Donut. Genkins laughs as he goes through the portal while Chrovos looks on Genkins: Oh, I love Donut, he’s great Cut to the Hanger in Temples Base where the Reds and Blues are fighting the Blues and Reds soldiers. Wash walks up and looks on Wash: This is it. This is all that’s left. I’m ready. Wash walks out and throws his Magnum to the ground and comes to a halt. He looks over to see Carolina possessing herself. The two nod at each other. The rest of the Reds and Blues time travel in as well. Wash looks up as a gunshot can be heard as the screen cuts to black. Cut back to the hanger where a bullet is floating in mid air and time is stopped. Genkins: You can rest now... Agent. Genkins walks away from Wash and over to the Reds and Blues who are also frozen Genkins: Hello again, everyone! (Laughs) Don’t worry, don’t worry, you’ll be back to your scheduled programming soon enough. Now, you may feel an odd sort of sensation. That is you... not-breathing. The bullet heading towards Wash falls to the ground Genkins: I’m pausing this succulent little moment and holding you here for a bit. Just while I clear my to-do list. Now that I have all the time in the world. (Laughs) Toodles! (Laughs) Genkins walks away from the Reds and Blues and the screen cuts to black. Episode ends Gallery Coming soon... Trivia *Austin Clark had never Machinimated a scene in Halo 4 before and as such, found recreating the Crash Site fight from Season 11 quite stressful. At one point, It took 8 hours to get 3 shots done.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOO3C2IKLyU *Unlike the original episode, Felix is the one who blows up Donut instead of Locus. This is likely because Donut was in a completely different area at the time than the original episode. **Similarly, Tucker is the one who shoots Lopez in the back of the head, rather than a couple of Federal Army of Chorus soldiers. Video Coming Soon... References Category:Episodes Category:Season 17